Chas - Ranks
*Competitive: '''This rank is limited and subject to a monthly activity check to maintain and uphold the position. Royalty '''King: A gender neutral term for the ruling sovereign. They must always be a descendant of Itheris Dawnstar and there is no exception to this law. His majesty, King Tyrael is the very last of her bloodline. They are responsible for the kingdom as a whole. Their word is law. Consort: Partner to the king. Typically an individual is chosen from one of the well known noble houses. The head of each Exarch house is permitted to present a suitor (if they have one available). It is a great honor to be selected. The only exception to this is if a union between kingdoms is needed, in which case a marriage between royals is required. Nobility *'Royal Adviser:' Status: Closed Closest confidante to either the king, queen or both. Responsibility falls onto their shoulders if either are not fit to do so or they are ordered to carry out a task in their place. Also calls upon the council at the royal’s request. A home is provided for them near the palace grounds where they can be easily reached. *'Royal Council "The Circle of Seven":' Status: Limited (7 slots, competitive) Made up of seven of the capital's most trusted officials. They help tend to the needs of the city, with the districts often split amongst them. Their work is done in collaboration with the imperial adviser. Every decision is clarified through the council first and foremost before being finalized. The only exception is an order given by the emperor or empress. Exarch: Status: Limited Descendants of Itheris' legendary order of mages. The lords and ladies of Chas, mighty and powerful noble houses that bleed wealth and natural born talent in magic. Many own businesses within the city and it is their funding and favor that pays for many of the important systems that keep the capital running smoothly. It is because of this that many tend to be arrogant. *'Archmage:' Status: Limited (3 slots, competitive) Overseers of the college of Nimerthel. Work alongside the Magisters and are the final say in decisions regarding the school. They reside in the large keep’s largest towers (character must be 50 years +). Nimerthel is simply far too large to have a single individual to manage it. Highlord: Status: Closed A gender neutral term for the highest in military command. Responsible for overlooking the training of the guardians and personality selects the members for the regents. *'High Priest / Priestess:' Status: Closed Overseers of the college of Nimerthel. Work alongside the Magisters and are the final say in decisions regarding the school. They reside in the large keep’s largest towers (character must be 50 years +). Nimerthel is simply far too large to have a single individual to manage it. Highborn *'Ambassador:' Status: Limited (4 slots, competitive) Required for Nuvian, Gaelia, Balad and Velatha. Reside within the respective city that they are responsible for. Warden: Status: Limited (5 slots) The personal guards for the king. They are often not far behind, even if they cannot be seen - rest assured, they are there. Paladin’s are a popular candidate but strong magic is just as qualifying as brute strength. Inquisitor: Status: Limited A rank kept secret and the rumors of its existance quickly swept under the rug. Chas' spies and assasins if absolutely necessary. Former guardians handpicked by The Nightingale herself and approved by the sovereign in agreement with the Highlord. Are rigorously trained and become high skilled in the art of stealth and secrecy. **This rank does not exist in the eye of the public. Therefore an inquisitor must have a rank amongst the Kinsfolk to keep their real work a secret. Speaking of it, even to family, is considered treason and is severely punishable. Magister: Status: Limited (7 slots) In simple terms, a teacher. Magisters are older magic users, usually with more than a decade of experience. They work alongside the Archmages to help teach, guide and grow Chas’ youth into strong magicians (characters must be at least 35 years + ). Commoners Herald: Status: Limited Responsible for delivering messages and packages within the city as well as out of it. This rank is typically only available for pegasi but the odd equine who can make the deliveries on time without a hitch can be the rare exception. Clerics: Status: Unlimited Consists of equine in the healer class, with the rare exception of paladins and bards. Dedicated individuals who chose to focus their magic towards healing others. Some own their own infirmaries or travel from house to house on call or remain at the cathedral. Very humble and are deeply respected for their work. Flameforger: Status: Unlimited Includes blacksmiths, bladesmiths, goldsmiths etc. Typically consist of strong fire and or lava mages. Chasian smiths use a special arcane fire and a method known as aetherium tempering. Chas’ weapons are sharp, durable and lightweight. The steel that’s used is also a wonderful medium for magic due to weapon imbuement being a must. Smiths are some of the most well respect equine and their works are greatly admired and even adored. Merchants: Status: Unlimited Vendors, traders, shopkeepers, peddlers etc. From those that own their own shops or simply set up stalls. There is a wide variety. All are allowed to sell their wares (all shipments that enter the city are thoroughly inspected). Kinsfolk: Status: Unlimited The bulk of Chas’ citizens. Common work falls under here including those such as: innkeepers, florists, courtesans, tavern owners etc. Junior Apprentice: Status: Unlimited Chas’ youth ranging from the age of nine to eighteen. In other words; young magic users at a basic level who currently attend the college of Nimerthel. Attendant: Status: Unlimited Typically servants to both the royal family and nobility but are also owned by any other citizen who can afford to keep them. They tend to be made up of indentured servants, with the exception of those who simply chose the job. Labor Slave: Status: Limited The lowest rank in the city and one that no one particularly likes to speak of. Labor slaves are the only ones where intolerance towards them seems to be overlooked. These equines are made up mostly of criminals and are marked with an arcane rune on their flank which dictates the crime that the individual committed. It is nearly impossible to rise up from this rank without the pardon of royal. But even so there is no promise to improve or change the opinions and minds of the citizens.